Anything for Justice
by LTP-girl
Summary: Mike has a responsibility as the EADA to compensate victims and their families, and to rectify offenders. But how far is he willing to go to fill his role?


**I thought of this late one night. It's interesting to see what some people do to fight for what they truly believe in, and Michael Cutter is no exception. The following story can be applied to just about anyone who has been put in a situation where they've had to sacrifice their integrity to help the little-guy. Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Law and Order' and its characters. I do not own _Gucci_. Judge Marshall is mine.

Rating: T, for themes and adult language.

Category: Mike/other

Anything for Justice.

By LTP-girl

"The guy is clearly guilty," Mike, he pleaded. "Traces of the victim's blood were found on the murder weapon located at the defendant's loft, no one can confirm his whereabouts the night of the murder, and he has three previous convictions for related crimes."

The old man looked up at him, as he sat at desk. He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms incredulous.

_You really are dedicated, aren't you Mr. Cutter? _Judge Marshall thought to himself, watching the slender and well-dressed attorney continue to gab on. _But at what cost?_

"What about the victim's family?" Mike pressed on. "Don't they at least deserve the reassurance that this despicable individual, who has the audacity to take another human's life, is taken off the streets?"

Mike knew he wasn't getting through to him. He may as well have left with his tail between his legs, but no. It was his responsibility to speak out for the victims. It was his job to ensure the safety of members of society. And he didn't care what it took to turn this stubborn Judge around.

"We had a faulty, Jury, Mr Cutter. And you know what that means? The case will have to go to retrial."

"If we go to retrial, the defence would probably have produced more evidence by then," Mike explained. "We can't let that happen. We are so close."

Judge Marshall sat up in his chair and sighed exasperated. "You are a very good-looking boy, aren't you Mr Cutter?" he said mischievously, changing his tune, as well as the subject.

Mike couldn't disagree with that. The whole reason this retrial business came about was because half the jury wanted to sleep with him.

"What's that got to with it?"

Judge Marshall swivelled his chair to face the window, and pondered wistfully. "You know, since my wife passed, I haven't felt the warmth of another human being in my bed in over ten years," he said pained. "And now I see these beautiful young boys showing me their evidence to prove their cases each day. But of course, they're only doing it for themselves. For recognition. You're not like the others, Mr Cutter. You truly care about the impact you are making on people's lives."

A very confused look spread across his face. _He can't be asking me to...he can't be._

"What are you saying, Your Honour?" Mike asked staring down at his Gucci loafers.

"I'm saying that, if you join my team for say, the next ten minutes or so," Judge Marshall began slyly, folding his arms. "And I'm not talking baseball. I just may cut you a deal, Mr Cutter."

"You're kidding." Mike's eyes widened in shock. "You want me to sleep with you? I'm not even gay." Mike was outraged.

Judge Marshall looked up at him seriously with a calm exterior. "You wouldn't be sleeping with me, it would be on my desk, or the couch, whichever you prefer," he began to explain, quit diplomatically. "And nobody said anything about being gay. It's like a business deal. You get your verdict, while I get the pleasures of your ass." He leered at the young attorney. "Which, may I add, appears quite firm and buoyant."

"There's no way I will throw away my integrity like this," Mike defended.

Judge Marshall looked disappointed. "I see," he replied, looking down at his large desk.

_God Michael Cutter would look good on this hardy oak._

"Well you'll just have to tell the victim's family that you tried your best," he said, knowing it would pull at Mike's heartstrings. "Just because you deprived a poor old man of ten minutes of happiness."

Mike felt himself slip.  
_I assured those people that this criminal would be away for a long time. I can't let them down._

Mike sighed defeated, looking away from the Judge. "Okay, what time do you want it?"

The Judge got out from behind his desk. "Right now," he answered matter-of-factly, approaching the wooden door of his office. He locked it tightly.

"Alright," Mike replied, beginning to undress.

_Anything for the victims of callous crime._

P**lease review. Let me know what you think of this situation Mike's been put .**


End file.
